This isn't home anymore
by xxxPorcelainxxx
Summary: Kurt ran away from Ohio on his 18th birthday now he is living a new life in New York but what happens when his past catches up to him?
1. 10 year

**I haven't wrote fanfiction in a while but hopefully this will be okay. I kind of hate writing beginings they are so hard to write or is it just me anyway I will begin! **

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters. :)**

* * *

"10 years ago today Kurt Hummel left his home in Ohio, it was believed to be because of bullying. His where abouts are still unknown-"

Rachel switched off the T.V. just as Finn walked into the room. She knew he still couldn't look at pictures of Kurt. Finn was one of the many people who believed they were the cause of Kurt's departure. It had happened exactly 10 years ago today and Mr Schue, their old glee club teacher had asked them all to come to the same room where they used to sing. Rachel was heart broken when Kurt left, she balmed herself partly because maybe if she had been a bit nicer to him or let him have more solos he would still be here. At first people thought he had been murdered but then they found the note saying goodbye. It was hard for Kurt's family, Finn lived in denial for months, Burt would stay out late every night going to speak to Kurt's friends to see if any of them knew anything but no one knew where Kurt was and after many long painful month he sadly knew he had to move on and just hope Kurt would come back someday. Carole, his step mum didn't have an easy time either she had to be the strong one and comfort the two men which wasn't easy for her because Kurt had meant a lot to her too and she was never given time to really let the news sink in.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked Finn softly. He nodded and smiled weakly. He wasn't always so sad but the 10 year mark was hard. He still struggled some days and she found it upsetting that he was still living in the past. She hadn't wanted to force anything on him so they weren't engaged because he had told her that he wanted Kurt there so wasn't going to get married until he came back. It hurt a lot to listen to him because she just had a feeling that he wasn't coming back.

* * *

Mercedes landed at the airport with an hour to spare until they were supposed to meet Mr Schue. Artie was coming in from New York and she was planning to share a cab with him to the school. It was 15 minutes so she decided to sit and wait in the arrivals area.

10 years. Kurt was such a great guy, well he is a great guy. They had been close friends and she was livid when he left. She kept hoping to hear from him and kept trying his number until one day the number wasn't in service. She had decided to go to L.A after graduation so she could be away and clear her head. She had signed with a record company but wasn't very famous yet. Sometimes after releasing a new single she could imagine Kurt seeing it and thinking she's made it and maybe buying it himself. To mark the anniversary of Kurt's disappearance she was releasing a new album which included 3 songs. The album was called 'Kurt' and it was being released next Monday, who knows maybe he'll hear it and come back.

"Mercedes!" She looked up and smiled at Artie.

"Hi, it's great to see you again." She said smiling.

"You too." He replied as they exited the airport.

* * *

Tina and Mike were the first to arrive. They had a very long journey to get to Ohio, they lived in Sydney in Austalia with their 3 year old son Alex. Mike didn't know Kurt very well so hadn't been as effected as much as the others but Tina had been good friends with him. They were shocked when they found out about Kurt but they weren't as upset as they imagined others were.

"It hasn't changed a bit." Tina said in awe at the choir room, for her it was like thousands of good memories from her teenage years.

"Except the trophy case." Mike said laughing slightly at the many trophies stored inside.

She squeezed his hand before leading him to two seats at the back of the room.

"So many memories." Tina said quietly.

They sat in silence for a few minutes letting all the memories fill there minds.

After a while they heard footsteps and saw a blonde man who they knew was Sam. "Hi..." He said smiling awkwardly.

"Sam! Great to see you, whats it been now...3 years." Mike said smiling warmly at his high school friend.

"Yeah, its been a while I've been trying to get to Australia to see you guys but I cant seem to find the time and its very expensive." He said chuckling. "Hopefully I'll be modelling in Sydney one day and then I can meet your son..uh..what's his name again?"

"Alex" They said in unison smiling, he was definitely the same boy he was in high school.

They settled into steady conversation as others began to arrive. Puck was with Quinn holding her hand tightly, he had always thought he was to blame for Kurt's disappearance after all he had bullied him badly for years. He knew Finn blamed him and they hadn't talked since graduation and always avoided each other at social occasions except today there would be no escaping him.

Mr Schue arrived and only Santana and Brittany hadn't arrived.

"Right is everyone here?" Mr Shue asked looking around at all the familiar but older faces.

"Santana and Brittany aren't here." Rachel said looking around.

"They aren't coming." Artie said firmly shaking his head.

Mercedes huffed. "They better have a good reason for there absence." She said shaking her head.

Artie shrugged. "Santana just said something about a social event. They're pretty rich now that they have discovered how smart Brit is so...probably some high class elite event." Artie said, he had to be honest he was jealous he never got invited to these events and when Artie had mentioned Kurt she got a bit weird and mysterious and would always change the subject. He always thought she must have been upset about his disappearance because he was quite mean to him and many others.

"Unbelieveable. They can't come back for a rememberance about their friend because of a party. This is so Santana, thinking she's better than everyone else." Quinn said irritated.

"Now hold on guys. Santana won't talk about Kurt every time I bring him up she changes the subject and she says not to mention Kurt to Brittnay because she cries when she hears his name which I think is a lie because she doesn't seem emotionally scared at all-"

"Come on guys this is about Kurt, not about who isn't here and their personal life." Mr Schue said interrupting Artie. Everyone nodded and turned their full attention to Mr Schue.

"Now does anyone have any songs they want to sing in memory of Kurt?"

"He's not dead Mr Schue. He's out there and he will come back." Finn said loudly. Everyone turned to look at him all giving him apologetic looks.

"Finn. You're right. He's not dead, he's just not here..." Mr Schue said lost for words.

They sat in scilence for a few minutes, no one daring to speak.

"I want to sing a song for him." Quinn spoke up. "The cheerleaders were such bitches to him I just feel I should apoligise even though he can't hear. I guess it's an apology to everyone the cheerios were mean to." Everyone watched Quinn as she stood up and walked to the front. "So wherever you are this is for you Kurt." She said weakly, tears filling her eyes.

* * *

They had been in the choir room for an hour and many people had sang a song that made them think of Kurt. There were many tears shed and some smiles too. They were now all just catching up on each other lifes since it had been a long time since they'd all been together.

After Artie had talked about how he was helping to create a new horror film about a teddy Finn spoke up for the first time in the whole conversation. "I want to find Kurt." He said quietly. Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

He looked at them all before turning his gaze to the ground "He's not gone. The police never really looked for him. He must be living somewhere. I don't think its in Ohio so lets think about this for a second, where did Kurt want to go when he graduated?"

Everyone's eyes widened, how could they have not thought about this before. "New York!" They all said in unison.

"So I think I have an idea of where he is and I'm going to look for him." Finn said before standing up, he gave everyone a weird, quirky smile before leaving the choir room closely followed by Rachel who said a quick goodbye before hand.

"Finn what are you doing?" Rachel questioned even though she already knew the answer.

"I'm going to New York!" Finn replied happily as he exited the school.

"Finn stop!" Rachel shouted.

He halted and turned to look at her.

"What if he's not in New York?"

Finn shook his head, "He is in New York I know he is."

Rachel walked closer to him taking his hands in her own. "How do you know."

Finn shrugged slightly, "I don't know its like a brotherly bond."

"You aren't even real brothers-"

"RACHEL PLEASE!" Finn shouted, he sighed before continuing. "Look, im going to New York. With or without you."

* * *

**So that's chapter 1 done thought i'd just mention some things**

**1. Kurt left when he was 18 so he was a legal adult **

**2. It became a big thing in Ohio because nothing like that had ever had someone running away because of bulling so that is why it was on the news**

**3. This is a Klaine story I know they weren't in this chapter but just wait till the next chapter****I'll update soon!**


	2. Proposal

**Has anyone watched the Tyler Oakley and Darren Criss interview soo cute luv Tyler and Darren **

**I do not own Glee**

**BTW party as in a civilised gathering not a full on BIOTA business ;)**

* * *

It had been the best 10 years of Kurt Hummel's life, from a few weeks after he left Ohio to right now his life had been perfect. What more could he ask for? Before he had left home he had sold his most expensive clothes and belongings, then just when he turned 18 he left home. He had been sick and tired of Ohio and he wasn't living his life to the fullest. When he arrived in New York he stayed in a cheap hotel until he found a place to stay. The apartment he moved into was small but the girl called Amanda who he was living with was lovely and still 10 years on one of his closest friends. After getting comfortable with his living space he went out to search for a job and after a few weeks landed an internship at Vogue which after the boss realised his passion for clothes turned into a full time well paid job. Kurt spent many years alone, not wanting to be in a commited relationship incase it led to marriage which would make him have to decide whether he invited his parents and he just wasn't ready to see his dad and Carole again.

Amanda could tell Kurt was lonely but the problem was he was scared to enter a relationship. After she became engaged to a handsome funny man named Wes she decided to help Kurt meet someone by setting him up on dates. Sadly, Kurt didn't seem to connect with any of the men and Amanda decided to ask Wes if he had any single gay friends. He spent weeks searching through old names wanting to find the perfect guy for Kurt. That was when he came across an old friend from high school, Blaine Anderson. They exchanged a few phone calls to catch up and was happy to learn that he was single. So that is how Kurt ended up meeting, Blaine Anderson. When they first met Kurt felt intimidated because he was a well known musician in the upper east side and he was the son of a billionaire. Though Blaine soon managed to make him feel comfortable around him and they went as each others date for the wedding (which made Wes really consider match making). Kurt told Blaine things he had never told anyone else and after 2 years of being together Blaine asked him to move in with him. The apartment was huge and Kurt knew he wanted to live there with Blaine for the rest of his life.

Blaine understood that Kurt didn't want to get engaged until he got up the nerve to go and see his parents but time was drawing on and he knew Kurt was the one.

He had thought about going back to Ohio many times but he didn't know how he would explain his disappearance and they may be angry at him for leaving. He had managed to avoid seeing any of them until one year ago at a party he recognised someone from his past, Santana Lopez. She was standing in a long lilac dress talking to another guest. His heart stopped when she looked up and recognised him. He froze for a second before quickly exiting the party but she caught up to him. They had a long conversation about the last few years and Santana promised not to tell anyone except Brittany. They had decided to stay in touch and every few weeks Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany would go out for dinner together. This made Kurt realise that people from his past had changed and that Santana had become a much kinder person. So maybe he was ready to go back to his parents or at least ask Blaine the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for months.

* * *

Today it was 10 years since he had last been home and he finally felt ready to begin his future with Blaine. Kurt smiled happily at the box in his hand, his heart racing at the prospect of marriage.

He had asked Santana for help and she had decided they would hold a party where he would pop the question. Brittany and Santana had been engaged for about 9 months and she had done the perfect speech in the perfect place that he felt as if she could be some help. They had decided to hold it on this day so Santana would have a reason not to go back to Lima for some remembrance for Kurt which made him feel all weird because he wasn't dead he just wasn't in contact with any of them. The plan was to hold a party at Santana's tonight and then have Kurt romantically propose there. Even though Blaine and Kurt had been together for a long time he was still very nervous and hoped Blaine would say yes. Now he just had to wait a few more nerve wracking hours until the party.

* * *

"Kurt are you ready to go?" Blaine shouted from the kitchen.

Kurt stored the box in his pocket before exiting to stand at the door. "Ready!" He shouted back eagerly.

Just as those words escaped his lips Blaine exited the kitchen just as breath-taking as ever. He was dressed in a dapper suit with a dark blue bow tie neatly around his neck.

He smiled at Kurt reaching out his hand, "Shall we go then?" He asked brightly smiling happily at his handsome boyfriend.

Kurt took his Blaine's hand smiling at how their hands always fitted so perfectly together. It was one of the reasons he knew they were meant for each other, it was as if their hands were two puzzle pieces which fitted together easily. He wanted to spend his life with Blaine and knew he felt the same.

* * *

They arrived at the penthouse belonging to Santana and Brittany twenty minutes later, Kurt had to admit it was a marvellous space but he still preferred their place.

Brittany ran over and hugged them both as they entered. "I'm so glad you're here!" She squealed taking their hands and beginning to introduce them to some of her friends.

It had been 15 minutes before Santana came to greet the couple. She smiled at them both before dragging Kurt away.

"Everything ready?" Kurt asked nervously.

Santana nodded gesturing towards a space with a microphone.

"Perfect." Kurt said inhaling deeply before tightly hugging her.

He hesitantly made his way to the microphone and slowly picked it up hearing his heart beat loudly in his chest.

He slowed his breathing before beginning, "Hello." He squeaked nervously. Feeling his face burning as all the eyes in the room turned towards him.

"Could my boyfriend please come to the front of the crowd I have something to ask him."

He waited a few moments as he saw Blaine make his way through the crowd and watched as he came and stood right in front of him.

He breathed out to calm his nerves before beginning. "Blaine Anderson. Before I met you, I was sad and lonely and had didn't know where I was going but from the moment I saw you my life began to get better. I may have had crushes in the past but you were my first love and I want you to be the man I spend the rest of my life with. So Blaine." Kurt said getting down on one knee and removing the ring from his pocket. As he opened the box he saw Blaine's eyes fill up with tears. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Blaine said eagerly his voice full of happiness. It was finally happening, he was going to marry Kurt. Kurt smiled before pulling Blaine into a kiss. They could hear cheering all around them but they were in their own little bubble of happiness. When they finally pulled apart Kurt removed the ring from the box and gently put it on Blaine's ring finger. He stared at the ring on his hand smiling happily before pulling Kurt into another deep kiss.

* * *

Finn sat in the departure lounge waiting for the flight to board. He was sad that Rachel wasn't their with him. Maybe she was right about Kurt but he had to know for sure that he definitely wasn't in New York. He knew maybe part of the reason Rachel didn't want to go to New York was because at the end of high school she had applied to NYADA but handn't got in and the place was just a reminder of what she had lost.

**"Now boarding flight 1335 to New York"**

He heard the robotic voice say. Finn picked up his bags and was just about to join the queue when he head Rachel's voice behind him. He turned to see her frantically running towards him.

"Okay. I will come to New York with you." She said trying to be calm and collected.

Finn smiled before pulling her into a tight hug. He was glad she had changed her mind.

He kissed her cheek softly before joining the queue grasping her hand tightly.


	3. New York is a big place

**Hi guys, thanks for the reviews :) so here is chapter three! **

**Quite short and sorry for the cliff hanger at the end!**

**I do not own Glee :)**

* * *

Finn was staring intently at the maps of New York. He had searched for a week now and was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Kurt. He had never really realised how big New York was until he was actually standing there, I mean, he had been there before but just this time he really realised thought the size. Kurt could be anywhere in New York and honestly he had no idea how to find him.

The plan was for him to visit a new area with many offices and ask if anyone called Kurt Hummel worked there while Rachel was going to visit Santana and Brittany. He was planning to join them all for dinner in the evening and if he was lucky with news of Kurt too.

* * *

**Blaine I'm off to work don't spend all day sleeping I'll be back around 8, sorry I know it will be late but there's the gala coming up. Text me dinner plans and remember to drop off the pan that Santana brought the other day back at her and Brit's place. xxxx Kurt**

Blaine smiled at the little posted note stuck to the already filled kettle. Kurt left these sort of notes almost every morning and it never failed to brighten up his day. He couldn't remember when the notes began, they feel like they've always been part of his life just like Kurt. He believed that they were soul mates destined to be together and had always been connected by a string that brought them together.

He slowly plodded through breakfast, savouring every mouthful of cereal. Before spending hours deciding exactly what to wear. He didn't have much to do today except stop by to see Brittney and Santana to drop off the pan. Then probably just try to find something that triggered ideas for a new song.

He decided that to wake himself up he would go for a walk in the warm sun so quickly got ready before heading out the door. He walked through a nearby park breathing in the smell of the morning air. He wasn't watching where he was going and banged into a woman who was walking and was focusing on a map in her hands.

"Oh sorry!" She said apologetically.

"It's okay!" He replied. He had noticed she was holding a map so she must have not been in this area before. "Are you looking for somewhere? I can help you find where you are going?"

"Oh! Actually I was looking for my friend Santana and Brittany's house but I doubt you know them."

He laughed. "As in Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce?"

Her mouth formed an o shape. "Small world." She said laughing.

"It's quite a walk from here but I can give you a lift in my car."

"Oh no real-"

"I have to drop something off there anyway. It's no trouble!" He said smiling.

He began to lead her back down the street. "So how do you know Santana and Brittany?" He asked.

"We all went to high school in Lima together, we were all in glee club together and now I'm visiting New York with my boyfriend Finn."

Blaine' s heart stopped. This person knew Kurt, maybe was even one of his friends in high school. _Act natural. Act natural. _He told himself.

"So what about you? How did you end up in The Big Apple?" She asked.

He smiled at her nervously, "I've lived here since I was born, I really love the city and I never want to move."

She nodded, "I used to want to live in New York but..." She looked down at her feet. "Some stuff happened at school and it just didn't feel right anymore. M-my friend and I had dreams to live in New York but then he left home and..." She shrugged, "I just didn't want to come here without him..." She sniffed trying to hold back the tears. Blaine's heart broke, she was still hurt by Kurt's departure. He really had made an impact on people in the past. "But anyway!" She said returning to a happier tone. "I see that ring on your finger, some lucky woman in your life?"

In that moment he really hoped she wasn't homophobic even though he doubted she was considering she had been friends with Kurt. "Man actually, we're engaged." He said happily showing her the ring that shined in the sunlight.

"Aww," She smiled warmly. "It's beautiful." She added looking at the ring mesmerised in its beauty.

He laughed, "He does have a good eye for gorgeous things."

She nodded. They both settled into more conversation about careers and Broadway shows until they reached Blaine's apartment. He had an internal dialogue going, it was risky to bring her into the apartment incase she saw and pictures of Kurt but it would be rude to just leave her outside. When they got to the door Blaine made up his mind.

"I'm just going to fetch my keys and the pan, I'll be back in a moment." He said before entering the apartment.

* * *

If someone had told Kurt 10 years ago that he would be living in New York, working at Vogue, living in a apartment that most people could only dream about and engaged to the most wonderful man in the world in just 10 short years he definitely would have laughed in their face. But now here he was, living the dream. At the young age of 28. He loved New York, the city was definitely where he belonged. Everything about it made Kurt want to live there forever. It was very different from Lima, people were more accepting, the city never slept, there were so many restaurant unlike Lima which didn't have a bit of multi cultured food. He loved his office at Vogue because of the huge window that looked out to the cars below. He had a nice desk which he had 3 pictures on, one of the glee club taken right after Regionals in his junior year, another of he and his dad taken when he was 15 at a relatives birthday party and the third picture which was definitely his favourite. It was of a picture that was taken by Wes during his wedding, Kurt and Blaine had been slow dancing happily at the time. Kurt had his head on Blaine's shoulder and they were standing so close. He had never wanted that night to end he felt as if he belonged in those arms. They didn't even know the picture had been took until Wes sent them a copy a week later. That photo was one of his most treasured possession from that moment on. He really enjoyed working at Vogue and everyone at his work was so kind and even at the most stressful times they all seemed to still be able to have fun.

He had tried to focus on his work but his mind kept thinking about going back to Lima. He had to go back and invite his dad to the wedding. Or...he could just send an invitation to the house. He knew he still had months to think about this but he really felt that this was the time to decide.

Kurt's phone buzzed, he opened it and his heart stopped as he read the words. It was text from Blaine.

**The name Rachel Berry sound familiar to you?**

Kurt quickly hit the call button on his phone.

* * *

"Kurt?" Blaine asked although he already knew it was.

"How did you hear about her?" He said flustered.

"I met her in the park and I'm driving her over to Santana and Brittany's after I find the pan." He opened a drawer and was happy to spot the pan.

Kurt sighed. "I'll talk to her when I'm ready just don't mention me okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said as he took the pan out of the drawer.

"Look I have to go if Isabelle sees me on the phone she'll kill me. We'll talk tonight. I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine replied as he ended the call.

* * *

**Make sure you and Britnay do not mention me when you have Rachel over! -Kurt**

Santana rolled her eyes, she knew what she was doing she wasn't an idiot. Just as she sat her phone down the door bell rang.

She opened the door to see Rachel smiling happily at her, "Santana!" She screamed eagerly pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hi!" Santana replied trying to seem just as happy to Rachel. As she pulled away she realised that Rachel wasn't alone. "Blaine?" She said confused as to why he was here.

"I'm just coming to drop off this pan." He said. "I was walking in the park when I bumped into Rachel so I gave her a lift here." Santana's eyes widened. She then realised that this is how Kurt knew about Rachel visiting.

"I'll go now." He said before handing Santana the pan.

"No! You should stay for lunch!" Rachel said grinning.

He hesitated before seeing Santana nodding behind Rachel. Obviously she didn't want to be alone with this girl and could use some support. "Okay." He said.

Sanatana mouthed a thank-you to Blaine before gesturing for Rachel to come into the apartement.

"Brit! Rachel's here!" She shouted. A few moments later Britnay came running down the hall and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"How are you! I haven't seen you in months!" She said taking Rachel's hands and leading her through to the sitting room.

Once they were gone Blaine spoke. "Santana! What if Brittany says something!"

Santana lifted her hand to silence Blaine. "Calm down, she won't now come and help me set the table. Blaine sighed in dissapproval before following her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Sorry no one called Kurt Hummel works here." The lady at the reception desk said.

Finn sighed in despair, "Thank you for your time." He said before exiting the building. He was starting to lose hope. There was still so many office blocks. He began walking down the street slouching in a grumpy manner. He passed many buildings before he froze. He looked up at the building he was standing in front of. Of course! What did Kurt love? Clothes! So where would he work? Vogue!" He began to eagerly enter the building and walk up to the reception desk.

"Could I please see Kurt Hummel?" He asked in a polite manner trying to hold in his sudden burst of excitement.

* * *

Rachel seemed sweet, well, maybe a bit extravagant at times but lovely in many ways. She seemed so interested in everything they had to say and was so excited when Blaine mentioned that he had been in a show choir in high school. After lunch he stayed for a while longer so he could help entertain the guest.

"Umm...please may I be excused to go to the restroom?" She asked politely.

"Go upstairs and then it's the first door on the right." Santana said.

Rachel thanked her before leaving the room, she followed the instructions until just as she reached the top of the stairs a picture caught her eye. A picture that made her gasp. A picture of Santana, Britany, Blaine and...Kurt.

* * *

**I promise to update really soon but I also have another story I am writing at the same time which I will post after at some point. Sorry for the cliff-hanger! This WILL be updated really soon maybe even on Tuesday. **


End file.
